


[Видео] Никогда

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Other, Surgery, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Сгорают от любви все призраки дворца. Тысячелетний страх колени преклонит. И мёртвые уста словами жгут гранит: Я не забуду о тебе - никогда © Агата Кристи.Предупреждение:кровь, хирургические манипуляции
Relationships: Петр Каховский | Михаил Милорадович
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Союз Спасения: Визуал высокого рейтинга





	[Видео] Никогда

**Author's Note:**

> **Исходники:** кадры из документальной драмы СтарМедиа «Дело декабристов»; Агата Кристи - Никогда  
> Продолжительность и вес: 4:48, 172МБ

[Никогда](https://vimeo.com/453072995) from [Союз Спасения](https://vimeo.com/user118449285) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
